When You Wish Upon
by luvanime4life
Summary: Amy reveals her love to Sonic out of the blue and runs off. She wishes to forget about him to prevent further heartbreak. What happens when you cross a chaos emerald and a hedgehog? Read to find out. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first Sonic fic. I'm so excited:)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the other characters.

_When you wish upon…_

It was a dark, rainy day; cold winds blew in every direction. A certain pink hedgehog was struggling to get home. Amy went out for a walk to clear her mind, after what she had endured today she needed it.

_Flashback_

_At Cream's house…_

"_Why do you have keep following me?" shouted the blue hedgehog._

"_Because I worry about you Sonic," Amy shouted back._

"_I can take care of myself you know."_

"_I know you can, I just worry, that's all."_

"_Why! Why do you worry, when there's nothing **to** worry about?"_

"_Can't I worry?"_

"_You tell me."_

"_Because."_

"_Because what?"_

"_Because I LOVE YOU!"_

_Sonic stared at her, completely shocked by this news._

"_I worry about you because I love you Sonic. I truly do, but it seems that you don't feel the same."_

"_Amy."_

"_Don't…please," she said holding up a hand. "Just don't!" With that she ran out the door, she could not…no-refused to let him see her cry._

_End Flashback_

Amy had run to the beach, the only place that calmed her. She noted to herself that rain, wind, and sand didn't mix. Winds began to blow harder, pushing her back further and further along the beach. She covered her face to keep the sand off, but the winds were just too strong. They began to blow upward, lifting Amy off the ground. She tried as hard as she could to stay, but it was no use. Seconds later, she found herself begin carried up by the winds. She screamed as they tossed and turned her in every direction, she felt dizzy and soon loss consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: **What'll happen next? PLZ review to find out:) 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG!!!! This Has Been TOO long since I last updated anything! To all my reviewers and readers I promise to update as much as a possibly can. And that is no lie.**

_Italic- thoughts_

**Bold- enthusiasm**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the other characters.

_Last time…_

_She covered her face to keep the sand off, but the winds were just too strong. They began to blow upward, lifting Amy off the ground. She tried as hard as she could to stay, but it was no use. Seconds later, she found herself begin carried up by the winds. She screamed as they tossed and turned her in every direction, she felt dizzy and soon loss consciousness._

_When You Wish Upon…_

It was quiet…dark, yet peaceful. Was she floating? No, more like drifting…but soon she began to feel heavy. A slight sharp sensation poked against her quills. Plantation? The pink hedgehog awoke in pain; groaning as she slowly sat up, whilst gripping her head. A slight shock engulfed her whole being. Once it began to subside, she glanced around the area.

'_Where as I?'_

Carefully, she stood up to get a better description of the scenery amongst her.

'_It looks like…The Mystic Ruins?!!' "_I can't believe that storm took me this far."

Suddenly, Amy spotted a faint glow from the distance.

"Huh? What was that?"

The curious hedgehog to investigate. It seemed liked hours, avoiding rushes and branches, before reaching to the luminosity. When she approached, there on a pedestal shone…

"A-a chaos emerald?!" Amy gasped as she delicately grasped the sapphire with her hands.

"But…how? What's it doing here? Could it have been the storm?"

Tossing the thought aside, she resumed her attention to the blue stone in her hands. It sparkled and shone in all it's glory. The sunrays helped stimulate it's beauty as it reflected back in a azure luminescence.

'_It's so beautiful.' _She mentally sighed.

'_How would it feel to be one of them. That way…' _A lone tear fell from jade eyes. _'I could never feel.'_

Unbeknownst to the young girl, that lone teardrop fell upon the emerald causing it to react only for a brief moment.

'_I'd be unable to feel pain, sorrow, or any kind of emotion.'_

She began to remember why she ended up here in the first place.

"Sonic."

The crystal silently began to dimly glimmer unnoticed. Anger and hurt began to consume the young hedgehog.

She looked up at the sky. "He never…" she took a moment to giggle soullessly.

"Great…now I'm talkin' to a jewel."

The said jewel glimmered brighter.

"But…", she looked down. "It seems like you understand what I say and feel."

In return, it flickered slightly at her 'complement'.

Again, she sighed. "I try…so hard to get him to notice my feelings…but…he doesn't feel the same way. He's made that clear. Sure, he saves me and all…but…"

She choked on her words as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm **tired** of all this pain…I even admitted it to him that I loved him!" she sighed. "And he did nothing. He probably doesn't even care."

As her anger rose…the gem grew brighter, feeding off of Amy's rage.

"Well, no more. I'm **sick** of rejection and I'm **sick** of feeling weak. I want to be **stronger** and **never** feel this pain or love **again**!

Lights shone in every direction. Winds blew savagely against the trees and nature. The sky darkened as the chaos emerald violently reacted to Amy's emotions.

"I wish…I wish…**I WISH I NEVER MET SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!**"

Sparklers sprouted from within the emerald, so wild yet remarkable. It engulfed Amy in a warm and buzzing sense. Her mind was reeling and her body felt light and strange. It seemed to had lasted and eternity, until everything faded in a flash.

All was quiet once again, the sky turned blue and nature was calm once more. Although…Amy and the chaos emerald were nowhere in sight.

* * *

**A/N: **What'll happen next? PLZ review to find out! ;3 


End file.
